This invention relates generally to a sump pump system having a primary sump pump and an emergency sump that takes over in the event the primary sump pump fails. More specifically, the invention is directed to a sump pump system having a connecting means in a sump system for connecting the outlet of the primary sump pump and the secondary sump pump, located above said primary pump, to a common exhaust whereby the connecting means is a T-fitting having a one-way valve on the end thereof connected to the secondary pump and having a means for fastening a water level sensing device on the exterior surface thereof.
In recent times, flooding has become common in urban areas due to many reasons ranging from faulty construction to decreasing ground area in urban locations wherein the amount of water can be soaked up is reduced. As a result, homeowners are requiring reliable sump systems which can adequately pump accumulating water out of basements and crawl spaces. Accordingly, many homeowners have turned to secondary sump pump systems similar to that disclosed in U.S. Pat. No. 3,726,606 wherein a secondary pump is incorporated in a sump system such that it is energized when the primary pump cannot keep up with the incoming water. Further, the secondary pump can be made to run on a direct current motor such that it can be energized by batteries when the primary pump fails due to a power shortage. Naturally, because of the tremendous amount of damage that can be done by water seepage, and because flood and water insurance is comparatively costly, an increasing number of homeowners are installing sump systems with secondary pumps.
Installing a secondary pump system, however, for many homeowners is difficult due to the pipe connections required and due to the costs involved. The check valve and other piping required between the secondary pump and the T-fitting are generally costly and difficult to install. Further, check valves presently used in this application generally somewhat restrain flow creating resistance and, thus, diminish full potential use of the secondary pump and the batteries powering it. Further yet, installation is made more difficult because an adequate method for mounting the water level sensing device is not provided. Installing a water level sensing device on the side of an existing sump hole is often times very difficult, if not impossible, because the sides of a sump hole are generally made of concrete thereby requiring special tools and skill for installation.